Christmas story
by Adi-Arty
Summary: A Story passed over through the years, about one that was lost...


It was Tradition for all members to gather in the gate room on the eve of Christmas, it has been so for over 100 years now, ever since Atlantis became a family and was separated from earth. Every year we remember those that have been lost in battle or sickness but for some it meant a lot more.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir walled up to the podium, she looked down on all the faces that may one day be up on the screen, she looked down to her hands in sadness but she took a deep breath and released it slowly, she brought her eyes and prepared herself for the day, "Welcome to you all, it is that time of the year again in which we remember those that we have lost, I know for many of you these people are Ghost but I thank you for showing that you care about those that were here before..." Weir looked around the room and saw few looking at her but bowing their heads, "...but I know many of you are here to remember one person, the child of Atlantis, the one and true lantin, who is lost to us but we always hope to bring home..." Weir looked down to the parents of this lost child with much sadness, they were the first to make a family and still the only family to live in this ancient walls, it seems all other were afraid and their fears were realised when the child was taken, she took a calming breath and continued, "...now if you will all join me in remembering those that have passed." She turned to look at Chuck and nodded, the lights dimmed and a reel of faces started on the screen, all eyes fell on the faces of people who died to protect their home.

Elizabeth watched the reel of lost faces but she also watched the broken family, it had been a year to the day that the team was attacked and broken apart both Rodney and Carson changed; Ronan became silent and closed off. John became hateful and Telya became angered and silent but none changed more so then Rodney, having to lose your child is the hardest thing but never knowing what happened to them is unimaginable.

Elizabeth look back to the Reel it was coming to the last of the Remembered and the Chime of the Christmas bell began to rings but that wasn't the only thing chiming, as the last of the faces began to appear the locks on the gate began to light, all those on the floor of the gate room looked stunned and alarmed that they all rushed away and just as they last lock lit the last face was destroyed by it destruction, when the shimming pool claimed the residents began to move closer but they were caution as the shield was never raised, ever since the destruction of the wraith, so when a small figure walked into the gate room all were stunned, many looked with opened eyes and many opened mouthed the figure walked closer but they were hooded, the hooded figure stopped and lifted their head and began to look around a ghost white hand appeared from under the dark mass and reached up and pushed the hood to reveal long locks of ginger hair they looked up, all that was heard was shocked yells from many of the people in the gate room and those above, Elizabeth looked back and looking at her were piercing blue eyes, she starred back for a moment but she saw something so she began to walk up to the young lady; as Elizabeth approached she took a closer look her eyes opened with shock and confusion , "Marylyn?" the young lady was smiling with a warmth that has been missing, "how is this possible?" she looked Marylyn in the eyes with shock, anger but over all with happiness, Marylyn just smiled back and chuckled, "anything is possible, when you want to be home." She smiled, but she looked down at her hand, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a pace of paper and handed it to Elizabeth, she took it and looked down what she saw made her smile it was of the faces of Rodney and Carson on their wedding day, it made her smile, she looked up to Marylyn but she turned to face the crowed that had formed, she walked through till she found both Rodney and Carson, she took them by the hand and lead them to the front through the crowd, as they reached the front she nodded to Lorne, he turned and rushed off down the hall, she turned to face Rodney and Carson she smiled at them both and looked off to the left both of them followed the direction she was looking and they were brought face to face with their lost daughter, they both walked up to Marylyn and looked at her, she just smiled, a single tear fell from her eye and she whispered, "I'm home," and they took each other in their arms, and they fell to their knees.

John, Ronan and Telya came rushed to the front from the hall to see for themselves what they saw stunned them they walked up and stood round the reunited family when Marylyn looked up with a tear soaked face and said, "I'm Home" the whole room was filled with cheer after cheer, Yelling, "the lost child of Atlantis is home, rejoice, rejoice the child of Atlantis is home!" Marylyn looked up form were she knelled, and smiled, "I'm home at last"

It is this story that is told by the elders each year to remind us that Christmas is a time to celebrate being where we are and what we have, but most importantly being together with family, so we wish you all a Merry Christmas and a wondrous new year.


End file.
